


Video:  Bring Me Some Water

by ReadBetweenTheByLines (Felar)



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: F/M, Slideshow, Video Format: Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2013-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-27 15:29:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/663594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felar/pseuds/ReadBetweenTheByLines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lois Lane is upset over the recent developments in Superman's Love Life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Video:  Bring Me Some Water

**Author's Note:**

> As always I don't own these characters, nor do I make profit from these endeavors. This is just for fun.

 

[Lois Lane's reaction to JL#12 Superman/Wonder Woman](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CO8VUbiLQR8)


End file.
